The main goal of the Biochemistry, Cellular and Molecular Biology Training Program of the Faculty of Arts and Sciences of Harvard University is to provide predoctoral students with rigorous training in molecular approaches in the study of biological processes. The Program emphasizes integrated approaches in a broad spectrum of research areas, including structural biology, dynamics of macromolecules, cellular organization and development, and neurosciences, and trainees from this program are expected to be fully capable of carrying out original research at the forefronts of biomedical sciences. The training faculty consists of 23 members from the Department of Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) and 6 members from the Department of Chemistry and Chemical Biology. The goals of the Training Program are implemented mainly through the doctoral programs of the participating academic units, especially that of MCB. An Advisory Committee composed of the chairpersons of the Graduate, the Admissions, and the Minorities Recruitment Committees of MCB, as well as a member from CCB, advises the Training Program Director on policy matters as well as general issues related to the operation of the Program. The particular makeup of this committee, chaired by the Training Program Director, facilitates the implementation of the policy of the Training Program. A three-member Selection Committee makes recommendations to the Training Program Director in the selection of trainees from well-qualified predoctoral students in MCB and CCB. The teaching programs of the participating academic units have been structured to accomplish the goals of the Training Program. In addition to departmental requirements for candidates for the doctoral degrees, trainees are required to participate in activities sponsored and cosponsored by the Training Program, including the Research Conference of Trainees and Seminars on the Responsible Conduct of Research. Support for a total of 25 trainees in each of the next five years is requested.